Melt MikuXKaito
by Kirriri
Summary: I'm Melting! Even Miku has her school girl crushes! Based on the song Melt sung by Miku, Miku makes her way to the heart of her crush Kaito  3


Melt ~ Meruto MikuXKaito ;) Enjoy~ OH! And please read discrpition! I'm taking requests also! Thanks /

I wake up int the morning, blushing! I immediately think of him . . . How could I have a dream like that! His lips slowly coming towards mine . . . I sight o myself and climb out of my frilly pink bed and walking to my bathroom. I look in the mirror. I eye the scissors and smile to my self.

I decided to cut my bangs, just to hear him say, "What happened?" I smile and giggle at my new look and skip back to my room.

I put on my pink skirt and flower barrette. I smile. I'm looking super cute today! I grab my school bag and slip on my high heels. I'm out the door and its time to see him!

I walk through the school doors and instantly my friends Rin and Gumi are there. "Miku!" Rin exclaims.

"Hey." I giggle looping my arm through hers.

"Dude, Kaito Sempai is here!" Gumi giggled. I blushed as we walk away from the door and to the shoe lockers.

"S-So!" I saw their amused look and sighed. "Yeah okay I like him." I confessed. They laughed. "But just a bit!" I argue embarrassed.

"Right." Rin groaned. "Last we saw him he was with Luka." I frowned.

"Oh." Gumi muttered besides me. By now I had my indoor shoes on. "Luka!" Gumi suddenly shouted making me jump. I gasped. Luka Sempai ran towards pulling along Kaito. I can't help but notice how his smokey Grey shirt rippled on his chest or how his black jeans fit soooo perfectly!

The come to a stop in front of us. "Hey Luka!" Gumi giggle eying me. She laughed.

"Hey Gumi, Rin, Miku." She added a hinted meaning behind my name. "I know you like him." Sort of meaning. "Wow Miku you look so cute! Haha remember Meiko? When our school turned uniform free hers went TO uniform! But god, isn't Miku so adorable today!" Luka asked.

"Oh yes totally!" Gumi crooned.

"Very much." Rin giggled. I'm blushing again!

"Yeah, your really cute." Kaito said smiling his eyes sweeping over me.

Melt! I'm about to melt! He called me cute! My stomach turned and flipped in happy summer salts.

"Oh hey Luka me and Gumi need to talk to you in private. Miku, Kaito Sempai you wait here." Rin gushed grabbing the pink and green haired girl. I gap at them. Once they're gone Kaito smiled at me.

"So Miku how are you?" He asked. I jumped. Was he insulting me! (authors note: In japan if you call one by their first name without honorifics it can be considered an insult or that your close or intimate friends. IF I remember correctly /)

"Miku?" I whimpered.

"Oh! Oops. Is that okay? You can call me Kaito." He explained looking sorta nervous. I can;t tell you that I like you . . . but? I thought to myself.

"Y- Yeah."

"Do you have Haku Sensei?" He asked. I smiled and replied yes. He carried on awkward small talk. But- I'm Melting! I can't let our eyes meet! I'm not into love and all that, but . . . kimi no koto ga suki nano! I do like you!

The bell rang to my bad luck.

"Ah! See you later." Kaito exclaimed turning to leave. As he turns a dark blue phone slis out of his back pocket crashing to the floor. I pick it up and it flips open. The background picture is w- what! IT's me! Too shocked it's to late to stop him and he's disapeared into the mass of students. This is why I'll see him later! I can't help but laught to my self at the very thought.

I speed into class making sure that on my way towards my seet by Len Kun and Neru Chan to pass by Rin and Gumi. "Thank you!" I giggle.

After school my eye catches a bob of blue hair.

"K-Kaito!" I yell. I watch in glee as his head swivels in my direction.

"Miku!" He called slightly stunned. My two BESTES friends in the world elbow me snickering embarrassing ideas before dashing away. Kaito catches up to me and we walk towards the school doors silently.

"Hey have you seen my phone?" Said Kaito at the same time I said, "Hey I found your phone." I blushed and we both laughed. I hold out his phone and he takes it form me.

"Thanks." He said smiling at me.

"Y- Your welcome." I sequel.

"So your friends with Rin Chan and Gumi Chan?" He asked attempting at a conversation.

"Uh yeah." I said. There was another award silence and we step outside the school doors. The weather report lied. It's pouring down rain. My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do, so I gave a sigh.

"I guess I'll have to let you in?" Besides me Kaito chuckles. That was the sound that made me fall in love~ He opens up his dark blue umbrella and ushers me inside. I smile hugging my bag.

I'm melting! I can hardly breathe. My hand slightly touching his as they hang by our sides is trembling. My heart is racing under this side of the umbrella.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"Oh! Um I need to go the station. " I explain. If he should stretch out his hand to close the distance, what will I do! My feelings would reach him~

"Cool! I live by the station." He said.

"Oh! That's good." I said nervously. What do I say! I've imagined a scene like this so many times yet my mind is blank! It's time to stop wishing I feel like I'm going to cry. And yet, I'm soo happy I could die!

I'm Melting~ We've reached the station . . . I watch his feet slowly walking his pace matching my reluctant one. We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so . . . Melt~ I want to walk hand in hand with him!

Must we say goodbye so soon? Hold me tight right away! . . . or something?

Now here we are at the station. "Well G- Goodbye." I said stepping out of the umbrella's protection.

"Hey you can borrow my umbrella." He says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He smiled.

"I'm sure." He laughed.

"Thank you." I said. I blush as our hands touch as he hands me his umbrella. I smile happily and wave turning to walk away.

"Hey wait!"

"Huh!" I cry as he grabs my hand. My other hand startled opens and the umbrella flies from my hand into the road where a car crushes it.

"Ah! I'm SO sorry!" I cry. But my gaze falls onto our hands mine enclosed in his. I blush and he laughed. At me?

"Ah . . . Yeah it's okay. So now you always have to walk home with me everyday in case it rains." He said with a smirk. I can't help but smile.

"Okay." I giggle. Melting! This won't be goodbye! Almost everyday after school with him!

"Alright well see you tomorrow." He said. He squeezed my hand then let fo his fingers trailing mine before completely looking touch of each other. He turned and words were caught in my throat.

"K- Kaito! I- I like you!" I shout while at the same time he swings around towards me shouting. "Oh yeah, Miku, I like you!" We both stare at each other shocked.

He fills the gap between us smiling. We talked at the same time again! Wait! He likes me! I blush.

"So, Miku would you go out with me?" He said with a smile I laugh.

"Yes~"


End file.
